Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a control device, especially to a control device of a cutting tool for general use or gardening in which the distance between two handles can be adjusted by the control device. Blades of the cutting device are opened and closed by the handles pivotally connected to each other.
Description of Related Arts
Generally, a cutting tool includes a pair of handles pivotally connected to each other. While the cutting tool is opened, the two handles are separated from each other with a certain distance therebetween. However, users' hands have different sizes. For example, woman's hands are usually smaller than the man's hands. If the distance between the handles is long, the cutting tool is not convenient for women to hold and operate. Thus there are some control devices designed for adjustment of the distance between the handles available now, allowing users apply less force while using the cutting tool.
Refer to Taiwanese Pat No. I273886, an adjustment member for adjusting distance between blades is revealed. A stopper and a corresponding stopped part are disposed on the blades respectively while the blades are pivotally connected to each other. Thus the distance between the two blades can be adjusted precisely according to the width of the user's hand. The stopper and the corresponding stopped part are arranged at a center of the whole structure and hidden within the structure. Thus the adjustment member is protective and practical.
The adjustment member is connected to the cutting tool by screws. Yet such structure has certain shortcomings. For example, the stopper or the screws may become loose and fall off after long term use of the cutting tool. The assembly of the stopper on the cutting tool requires tools.
In order to solve the above problems, there is room for improvement and a need to provide a control device that has the function of the stopper. The control device can be arranged at the cutting tool without using any tools. Thus the speed of assembly of the cutting tool can be accelerated, and the production cost is reduced. Moreover, the control device will not be loosened from the cutting tool easily.